Some Like You
by livelifetothemax123
Summary: Madeline has recently moved to London with her parents, hoping to start a new life.  Her world is turn sideways when she meets a certain boy.  That certain boy being the famous Harry Styles of course.
1. Chapter 1

Madeline:

_Flying with ur love, shining with ur love, riding with ur love I feel like I'm on top of the world with ur love One hit with ur love can't quit with ur love so sick but so what I feel like I'm on top of the world with ur love. _I sang as I walked down the long and cold streets of London. I had only been here two times in my entire life, and my parents wanted to move me all the way from Australia to London. They had decided it was better for all of us. I could get a good education and more importantly they could live here like they always wanted too. I hated London so far, it was always cold and rainy, nothing like Australia. More importantly all my friends, and my life was back at home. I missed the smell of the outback whenever I went outside, I missed the wildlife, and swimming in the great barrier reef. London seemed so dull, and almost dreary. I sighed as I looked up from the ground and found myself going in the wrong direction once again. That was another thing, everything was so complicated here! Right as I turned around, I ran straight into someone and spilt their coffee all over them. That's just great I thought to myself.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going.." I looked down kind of embarrassed for the person I just ran into was adorable. He looked shocked, so I grabbed my purse.

"I truly am sorry, I think I kind of just got lost, here, take this money you can buy yourself another coffee, and here's some napkins." I handed both of them to him, and then started to walk away. I was already late, and my mom would kill me if I missed my flight.

"Wait!" I heard him say, and I turned back to look at him. He still looked kind of stunned. Maybe he was lost too? He finally decided to run up to me and he handed me back the money.

"No, no" I said. "I'm the one who spilt your coffee all over you, I am really sorry, I have to go or I'm going to miss my flight. But here take back the money it's the least I can do." I put my hand out to hand him the money back, but he smiled and shook his head.

"No, its really not a big deal, I didn't like the taste of it anyways." he had an English accent, so I figured he must be from around here. I frowned, why did he have to be so stubborn? I sighed, and put the money into his front pocket. I smiled at how clever I was.

"If you seriously give me that back again I'm going to scream." I said. He laughed at that and started to reach for his pocket. I grabbed his hand just in time, and his smile grew even bigger if that was possible.

"Oh no you don't! Just take it please…. Shoot! I really have to go now, I'm going to miss my flight!" I yelled as I started off towards the airport. I looked at the time, forty minutes until my flight takes off.

"Wait! I don't even know your name!" I heard him say from behind me. He ran so he was beside me. I smiled at that, there was just something about him.

"Madeline" I said. He looked at me when I said that, and he smiled at me again.

"Madeline, that's a beautiful name! But then again so are you" he said as he winked at me. I could feel the blush rising up from my cheeks and I quickly looked away.

"I'm Harry by the way." he smiled and took my hand to shake it. I laughed at that. He smiled when I laughed, and I laughed even harder, which then caused him to laugh too.

"Wow, your beautiful." I heard him whisper. I smiled and averted my eyes from him. Maybe London wasn't that bad.

"Uh, don't you have a flight to catch?" he asked me. My smile immediately disappeared. Shoot! I had forgotten all about my flight.

"Shoot! I totally forgot, it was really nice meeting you Harry but I have to go now! Sorry again about your coffee!" I said and then I left towards the airport. I looked behind me, and he was still standing there smiling. I smiled, and then started to pick up my pace, while singing again. I reached the airport just in time, to see my flight loading in the passengers. I walked toward my seat, and let out a sigh as I sat down. I reached into my pocket to turn my phone off when I felt something else. I took it out, and it was the money that I had given to Harry, and on it was written _I don't need your money love, call me sometime yeah? _And then there was a phone number written on it too. I smiled how the heck did he manage to get that into my pockets? As I heard the flight attendants go through the emergency exits, I quickly added the number to my phone, and shut it off. As the plane was taking off I plugged in my headphones and quickly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry:

As I walked down the streets of London I couldn't help but feel at home once again. When the boys and I recorded our first two songs, and they became hits, our manager insisted we go on tour. It was nice having the fan base and seeing all of the UK, but I truly missed home. I missed the smell of the bakeries, and the fresh air that came with it. I missed having Sunday dinners with my family, and skating on the ponds when it got colder. It had been five whole months since I have truly been home. We were always somewhere else, even for the holidays. I took a breath in, memorizing the different smells, for when I went away again. For now the boys and I were back at home. Our manager wasn't sure what was next for us. He talked about a world tour, but figured we needed more songs, so for now we were back at home. I walked on as I felt the chilly air coming through me. I buttoned up my blazer, and walked into the store to get a cup of coffee. When I came back out onto the streets again I thought I heard someone singing. I looked up, and sure enough there was a girl in front of me. _Flying with ur love, shining with ur love, riding with ur love I feel like I'm on top of the world with ur love One hit with ur love can't quit with ur love so sick but so what I feel like I'm on top of the world with ur love. _I heard her singing. She actually had a lovely voice, I was listening intently hoping to hear her sing again. When all of a sudden she turned around and walked right into me, spilling my coffee all over me. At first I have to say I was a little upset, but when I looked up I couldn't feel anything but happy. She was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life. Her long brown hair was down, and flowing into beautiful curls. Her eyes were so green it reminded me of a meadow. I stood there in shock not knowing what to say or do. I was too stunned by her.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going.." she said, clearly looking frazzled and guilty. I just stood there, and said nothing like an idiot. I guess she must've taken that as me being angry, for she pulled out her purse and handed me a five dollar bill.

"I truly am sorry, I think I kind of just got lost, here, take this money you can buy yourself another coffee, and here's some napkins." she gave them too me, and then walked away. It took a few seconds for my brain to click into motion.

"Wait!" I yelled out to her. She stopped and turned around to look at me. I was once again stunned by her, everything she did, no matter how little was beautiful. I ran up to her, and handed her back her money. She looked confused for a second, and then finally said.

"No, no I'm the one who spilt your coffee all over you, I am really sorry, I have to go or I'm going to miss my flight. But here take back the money it's the least I can do." I shook my head no and smiled at her. She was kindhearted, there was just something about her.

"No, its really not a big deal, I didn't like the taste of it anyways." I told her. She just frowned and let out a sigh. It looked like she was thinking about something, and then her whole face lit up. She put the money into my front pocket, and smiled like it was the smartest thing she's ever done. I smiled at how every little detail amused her no matter how insignificant it may be to someone else.

"If you seriously give me that back again I'm going to scream." she said with a determined look on her face. I laughed, and reached for my pocket, but not before she grabbed my hand to stop me. I smiled like an idiot.

"Oh no you don't! Just take it please…. Shoot! I really have to go now, I'm going to miss my flight!" She was yelling at me as she started off towards the airport. Even though I didn't know her, I didn't want her to leave.

"Wait! I don't even know your name!" I yelled at her, and ran so I was walking beside her. She smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. It was like when she smiled, all of my troubles just disappeared.

"Madeline" she said. I smiled at that. The name suited her. Beautiful, and unique. She was one of a kind.

"Madeline, that's a beautiful name! But then again so are you" I winked at her then, and her whole face turned a beautiful shade of pink. She looked down, and I smiled. She had no idea how beautiful she really was.

"I'm Harry by the way" Without thinking I grabbed her hand from her side and shook it, while silently putting the bill into her pocket. She laughed an adorable laugh. It was like a set of bells going off. She had one of those laughs that make you laugh. I couldn't help but smile, and she laughed even more, which in return made me laugh.

"Wow, your beautiful" I whispered under my breath. She smiled and averted her eyes from me. I silently chuckled. She seemed to get distracted easily.

"Uh, don't you have a flight to catch?" I asked her. Her smile immediately disappeared and a frown replaced it. Right away, I regretting telling her that. I wanted to make her smile again. I never wanted to see her not smiling. I hadn't known this girl for even ten minutes, but I felt like I had known her for years.

"Shoot! I totally forgot, it was really nice meeting you Harry but I have to go now! Sorry again about your coffee!" she ran off, and I smiled looking at her. She looked back and had the biggest smile on her face. She turned back, and I could hear her singing again. I watched until she was out of distance, and then silently hoped she would get the bill with my number on it, and actually call me.


	3. Chapter 3

Madeline:

It has been two weeks since I flew back home to Australia. One week since I had to pack up my entire life. Two days since I said goodbye to my whole world. Ten hours since I left all I have ever known; my friends, my job, my school, Australia. Ten minutes since I got off the plane, and walked into everything unknown. I mean I had been to London before, but I hadn't really been here. I haven't lived here before, I haven't gone to school here, and I have no friends here. I sighed as I walked over to the luggage. My parents had moved to London a week ago. Mom had said I could use the extra week to say bye to everyone, as long as I actually came to London. So here I was standing in the airport waiting for my luggage. Of course my mom had to have a welcoming party in her own house, and of course it had to be the same day I arrived. I was wearing black high heels, and a blue summery dress, even though it was cold out. My mom had insisted I dressed nice, apparently she had already made friends and she wanted to impress them. I looked ridiculous, so dressed up in an airport. On top of that, I had already cried twice on the plane ride over here. Everything reminded me of home. I just couldn't bear with the thought that I was actually leaving it all behind. That this was actually real. I wiped my face furiously as another tear escaped my eye, like the traitor it was. I finally saw my luggage and grabbed it off of the rack. I made a mental note to go to the bathroom and fix myself up. I started walking looking for a bathroom when my foot twisted on something and I went flying to the ground. Umph was the sound of me hitting the ground.

"Wow, are you alright there love?" I heard someone say from behind me. I sighed of course someone had to see me fall. I started to get up again, and winced as I put weight onto my ankle.

"Take it easy there, it looks like you twisted your ankle." I turned around to see a boy who looked to be 19, and had shaggy hair. He looked at me and genuinely looked concerned. I looked down to check my ankle and that's when I noticed it. A big rip on the side of my dress. I could feel the tears threatening to fall for the fourth time today. I was frustrated. Frustrated with my parents, with London, and with this stupid dress. I wiped at my face as the first tear drop ran down my face. God I hated to cry.

"Hey, hey its okay, please don't cry." he said as he took my hand and helped me over to a bench. That's when I lost it, I started to full on cry. Why did he have to be so nice? In this god awful place that I hated? My mom was going to kill me. I was a mess, I looked terrible, my dress was ripped, and I was now probably late.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't be crying in front of you." I said. He frowned at that, and took a napkin from his pocket and gave it to me.

"Thanks, your really sweet. I think I'll be okay on my own now though." I just wanted him to leave so I could get out of here, and never come back. He smiled at me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay to cry ya know?" Tears started to roll down my eyes once again, but this time I smiled at him.

"See there we go! Your smile's a lot prettier then your frowny face." he said as he went from smiling to literally a frowny face I laughed at this.

"I'm Louis by the way." He said as he held out his hand and I shook it.

"I'm Madeline." I said, and his whole face lit up, like I was a long lost friend or something.

"Oh, my god!" he said. I looked at him funny. Did I know him?

"Listen, can you do me a favor, and just stay right here until I get back?" He looked like a kid on Christmas morning. I sighed but nodded my head yes, I couldn't bear to break his little happy streak. He got up and started running towards a door, and then disappeared behind it. I looked down at myself again, and noticed blood on my dress. That's when I felt stinging on my arm. I looked at it and sure enough, there was a gash, and blood running down from it. I started to cry again, how could this day get any worse?


	4. Chapter 4

Harry:

"Don't you dare eat my nando's!" Niall screamed at Zayn who was now opening the take out container.

"How do you know I'm eating your nando's? Your in the other room!" Zayn yelled back. Niall entered the kitchen at this time, and snatched the food away from him.

"Well I can smell it of course!" he went and sat in the living room with Liam, as Zayn stood there shaking his head. I laughed, Niall and his food. I checked my phone 7:30. What was taking Louis so long? He said his flight came in at 7. We were all in a back room of the airport. Apparently the fans had gotten information that Louis was flying in today, and our manager decided it was best if we lay low, while waiting for him. I sighed and went to sit down on the couch. I was about to send him a text message when he burst through the door, with the biggest smile on his face.

"Well, what's got you in a fancy?" Liam asked him. Louis walked over to my couch and then sat beside me.

"Okay, you know that girl that you were talking about?" he asked me. I looked at him strangely, where was he going with this?

"You mean Madeline?" I said. He nodded to me.

"Well she's here mate! She's in the airport right now!" Louis said with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Wait, how do you know that? You haven't even met her!" I exclaimed.

"Well, I didn't realize it was her at first of course. But I went to go help her out. You see she was walking and she twisted her ankle and fell. So I went over and guided her to the bench, she was really upset Harry. So I introduced myself, and she said her name was Madeline. And that's when it clicked! The long brown curly hair, the bright green eyes, and you were right Harry she's beautiful. So, anyways I told her to wait on the bench and then I came here to get you." He said looking proud. For a minute I was shocked, Madeline was in London again? I hadn't stopped thinking of her since the moment I met her. I thought I would never see her again. I stood up right away.

"Well take me to her then Louis." The boys laughed and we left the room to go find her. We walked through the airport, and then that's when I saw her. She was wearing this blue dress that suited her perfectly and her hair was down again. As I walked closer, I could tell that she was crying, and then I heard her crying. It felt like my heart stopped, I never wanted to see her cry. She deserved so much better. I slowly walked over, unaware that Louis had left, and quietly sat down beside her. I heard her muffled sobs and instinctively put my hand on her back. Startled she looked up. She had mascara running down her cheeks, and her eyes were all puffy and red but she was still beautiful.

"Harry?" She said, clearly shocked that I was here. She started furiously wiping away the tears from her face. She clearly looked embarrassed. I grabbed her hand to stop her from wiping her whole face off.

"It's, okay love really." I told her, and kept my hand in hers. I needed to see that beautiful smile of hers again. She just sat there staring at me, not really knowing what to do I think.

"I'm really sorry Harry, you shouldn't be seeing me like this.. I should really go, my mom will be really angry if I don't show up to her party." She said, all the while sniffing the whole time. She let go of my hand, and reached up to stop the tear from falling down her face. I grabbed her arm, was that blood?

"Your bleeding, we should really clean that up, it looks bad." She shook her head, and went to stand up again. As she stood up I could see the tear in the side of her dress. She turned to look at me, and I could see the sadness in her eyes.

"I really have to go now Harry, thank you so much for helping me out I really do appreciate it. And I'm sorry I never called you, I just didn't know what to say to you, and I was packing, and then moving here…." she trailed off as she started to cry again. So that's why she was so upset. "Anyway, I just wanted to say thanks, and can you tell your friend Louis? I think it was. I said thank you as well." she let out a sigh as she turned in the other direction. As soon as she took a step forward she winced. I rushed over to her and grabbed her before she could hit the ground.

"Maddi, I know your upset right now, but you really need to clean your cut up, and get that ankle checked out." She was about to say something but then decided against it. She nodded her head yes, and I helped her way into the back room. When I opened the door, the boys were all sitting around the tv watching X-factor. When I came closer to them, they all looked up, and wore a look of shock on their faces. Louis immediately got up and helped me bring Madeline over to the couch to sit down.

"This is Madeline, the girl that I was talking about." I told them. I looked at her, and she was playing with her thumbs. I smiled that girl was just too cute. She then leaned over to me and whispered in my ear.

"You didn't tell me, there was going to be more people, I look a mess." She said. I frowned, no matter what she did or how she looked she would always be beautiful.

"You, look lovely, stop worrying." I told her, with a smile on my face. I turned to the boys who were still staring at us.

"Um, Maddi this is Niall, Liam, Zayn, and of course you know Louis." I said while pointing at each of them. While I introduced them they each smiled at her. The corners of her mouth came up into a tiny smile, but it was nothing compared to her actual smile.

"We should really get your arm cleaned up." I held out my hand for her take, and then led her to the bathroom where the first aid kit was. I sat her down, and then started to clean her cut up. She winced, but remained still.

"Jeez, you really cut yourself bad, what did you fall on?" I asked her, she looked up at me, and shrugged her shoulders. I figured she wasn't going to talk so I cleaned up the rest of her cut, and wrapped it in gauze.

"Thank you Harry, you really didn't need to do all of this." She got up off of the toilet seat, and went to stand in front of the mirror. When she looked at herself she scowled and let out a sigh. She got a paper towel and cleaned all her make-up off. She turned around and started to walk out of the bathroom. I stopped her before she reached the door.

"Where do you think your going?" She looked shocked and almost guilty.

"Well, I have to change of course, I cant show up to a party looking like this." she said and pointed at herself.

"Then I'll go get your luggage, you wait here." She nodded and I left the room. I walked into the living room and grabbed her luggage.

"She's really beautiful Harry, and she seems genuine, but does she know who we are?" Louis asked me. He had troubles with this before. He had liked this girl awhile back, and as soon as she found out who we were she cut off all contact with him. It was always like that with us. Either they didn't want to be involved with someone famous, or they did but only to get famous themselves. It was hard on us, we didn't know who to trust. But I felt like she was different then all the other girls.

"I don't think so no. I mean if she does then she's not telling me." I told him. He nodded at that.

"From the looks of it though, she has no idea whatsoever." this time it was Liam who spoke.

"Yeah, I mean when she first came in here, she whispered I didn't know there was more people. So I honestly don't think she does. I'm going to go give this to her, I'll be back." I walked out of the room, and into the bathroom. I handed her luggage to her.

"Thank you Harry, I'm just going to change and then I'll be out of your way." I smiled and closed the door on my way out. She was so perfect. She was nice, funny, and genuine. I didn't want to tell her that I was apart of a boy band. I figured once she knew I would never see her again. I waited outside the door for her, while she got changed. and that's when I realized, I had no idea how I was going to get out of here without being seen. And better yet without being seen with her. The tabloids would go crazy if they saw me with a girl. I didn't want that for her. The fans could be very supportive, but they could also be very hateful, and jealous. I sighed. I heard the door open, and saw Maddi come out. She looked absolutely stunning. She had put on a black strapless dress, that had a pink bow in the middle. She was still wearing her black high heels, and I could tell that her ankle was already bruising. She walked towards me limping along the way. I grabbed her hand and guided her to the living room. The boys all stood up when she came in.

"Thank you guys for helping me with all of this, I'm really sorry if I interrupted anything. I need to go now, I still have to find a cab, and I'm so late my mom's going to kill me." They all smiled at her, and then Zayn spoke up.

"Well, we were just leaving anyways we have a car in the back we could give you a ride if you wanted?" he said. I looked at her, she hesitated but then nodded.

"That would be great thanks." Zayn picked up her luggage and then carried it out to the car.

"Here let me help you bring her to the car." Louis said as he came over and wrapped an arm around her. I was grateful he did that. If there were any paparazzi outside, having both of us near her, would confuse them. Zayn walked back in and looked worried.

"Its crazy out there, there's a lot of people." he told me. I looked at Madeline and she looked extremely confused.

"Listen, there's going to be a lot of people, and a lot are going to be taking pictures. I don't have time to explain it all right now but I promise I will. Just stay close to Louis and I, and keep your head down okay?" I looked at her very seriously and she must've noticed that. Even though she looked like a dear in the head lights she nodded. I moved closer to her, and Louis did the same. Niall and Zayn walked in front of us and Liam walked behind us. I was grateful for the boys in this moment, because they knew exactly how crazy the fans could get. I took a deep breath and then walked outside. There was a million light bulbs going off in my face, and people yelling asking who the girl was. I started to walk faster, and finally we reached the car and slid in. I looked over at Madeline who clearly had no idea what had just happened. She still looked upset about everything, and I needed to see her smile again. I didn't know if this would be the last time I saw her or not. I thought of things to say to her, something that would make her laugh. I looked around the car and then saw Niall. I knew exactly what I was going to say. I smiled at myself. And leaned in so no one else would hear me.

"You know Niall?" I asked her she looked up at me, and I pointed to him she nodded her head yes. I had her attention now.

"Well he reminds me of a furby don't you think?" She looked at him, and then had the biggest smile on her face. She looked back at me and then burst into laughter. This was what I was waiting for the entire night. I smiled like an idiot, and laughed with her. The boys looked at her, and then burst out laughing too. Like I said they didn't even know what was funny. She just had that affect on people. Every time she looked at Niall she would laugh all over again, like I had just told the best joke ever. I was in hysterias by now. She was laughing so hard she was crying. The boys who were clueless were still laughing. Louis was on the floor, and Niall couldn't breathe he was laughing so hard.

"Oh my gosh that is the best thing I have heard all night." she told me. I smiled at her. I felt so happy, she had the biggest smile, and it was because of something I had done. Louis who had finally stopped laughing and returned to his seat said:

"What the heck was so funny?" Madeline looked at him like he was crazy.

"What do you mean? Did you not hear what Harry said?" she looked at him puzzled, she had no idea, what kind of affect she had.

"Um, no none of us did, we were laughing because you were laughing!" he exclaimed. She smiled and let out a little giggle.

"Well…He….Niall…" She couldn't even tell them because she was laughing so hard again. I laughed at her. She calmed down and then tried to tell them again.

"He.. Said that Ni-" Her voice was now muffled, I had put my hand on her mouth, and shook my head while saying shh, to her. She started smiling, and I could feel it on my skin. Then all of a sudden she licked my hand. I looked at her with clear shock on my face. I had not been expecting that one. Just then I had the greatest idea I let go of her mouth, and licked the inside of her ear. She looked at me shocked and then burst into laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

Madison:

"Listen, there's going to be a lot of people, and a lot are going to be taking pictures. I don't have time to explain it all right now but I promise I will. Just stay close to Louis and I, and keep your head down okay?" For a second I thought Harry was either kidding or crazy. But when I looked into his eyes I could tell that he was being dead serious. Even though I had no idea what he was going on about I nodded my head. He seemed to be studying me making sure I actually understood, and would do what he said. He looked to be satisfied because we started to walk forward. I felt Harry's grip on me tighten, and Louis did the same. I started to panic a bit. I had no idea what was happening and the boys seemed to be forming some sort of shield around me. As soon as we stepped outside I was blinded by a million cameras going off in my face. The only thought that was going through my mind was 'oh no, they've found out.' I was confused as to how Harry and his friends could possibly know though. My family and I had kept it under the radar of the paparazzi for 17 years of my life, and I couldn't understand how they would find out now. I looked over to Harry but he only seemed worried, he didn't look mad. I heard people yelling out "Whose the girl?" and other things like that. By the time we reached the car I was extremely confused, as to what just happened. I was unaware that Harry was even beside me, let alone staring at me. I only noticed because he leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"You know Niall?" He asked me. I looked up at him, I had only met them and I had no idea who he was. Harry must've seen my confusion for he pointed to where he was seated. I looked at Niall and then nodded back at Harry.

"Well he reminds me of a furby don't you think?" I looked at him, and then back to Niall. I could feel the smile on my face. I looked back at Harry and then burst into laughter. I just couldn't handle that. Harry was right Niall definitely showed features for being a furby. Pretty soon all the boys were laughing along with us. I tried to calm myself down, but every time I looked at him, I would laugh all over again. It came to the point where I was crying, because I was laughing so hard. I looked over to Harry who was hysterically laughing, and I smiled. That boy was so cute when he had a smile on his face. There's was something about him. I was feeling so miserable but he was able to make me laugh so easily, like we've been friends for our whole lives. I liked that feeling and couldn't take my eyes off of him.

"Oh my gosh, that is the best thing I have ever heard." I smiled up at Harry and he smiled his heartwarming smile back at me.

"What the heck was so funny?" I heard the one called Louis say. I looked at him like he was crazy. Surely he heard what Harry said didn't he?

"What do you mean? Did you not hear what Harry said?" I asked him, confusion evident on my face. He looked at me with a smirk on his face. Was I missing something?

"Um, no none of us did, we were laughing because you were laughing!" I laughed at that. Clearly he was crazy. I made the mistake of looking at Niall again and started to laugh.

"Well…He….Niall…" I couldn't even finish my sentence because I couldn't get over the fact that Niall was the spitting image of a furby. I inhaled and tried to tell them again.

"He.. Said that Ni-" All of a sudden my mouth was being covered by something and I looked up at Harry. He looked at me with cheeky grin, and said 'shh' and moved his head to form a no. I looked up at him shocked. And then I had the greatest idea. I smiled to myself. I looked at him once more and then licked his hand as hard as I could. It was his turn to be shocked now. He looked at me with wide eyes, and then his whole face lit up. What was this boy planning now? In one swift movement he took his hand off of my mouth and then leaned towards me and licked the inside of my ear. I gasped, I had no idea he was going to do that. I looked over at him and burst into laughter, I still couldn't believe he had done that. His whole face turned into a smile and then he started laughing with me too.

"Aww, aren't you guys cute?" I heard Louis say. I hadn't even realized that everyone was watching us. I could feel the heat rise up to my cheeks, and I quickly stuck my tongue out at him, to try and hide the fact that I was blushing. He laughed and stuck his tongue back out at me. I looked up at Harry, and he had been staring at me. I blushed an even darker shade and of course Louis had to point that out too.

"Oooo, someone's embarrassed! I should just call you tomato from now on!" I rolled my eyes at him, but couldn't help but laugh. I looked back at Harry and he gave me a wink and a smile.

"So, where are you from Madeline? I can hear you have an accent but I don't know where from." Liam I think it was, had asked me this question. I smiled and then sighed, remembering my life back at home.

"Well I was born in Canada, but when I was two years old my parents and I moved to Australia and I've lived there ever since, until now that is." I smiled at him, not wanting to make it seem like I was upset.

"Ahh, that's actually pretty cool! So how are you liking London so far then?" I gave out a short little giggle.

"Well…It's um very cold, and honestly its so confusing! I get lost every five seconds around here!" I said seriously, but the boys must've found it funny because they all laughed.

"I can see it now, Miss Tomato lost in the streets of London." Louis said and I reached over to slap him on the arm. He pretend cried, and I laughed.

"If you seriously call me that again I am going to hurt you." I told him, putting on my best angry face. Harry laughed and I looked over at him to find out what was so funny.

"What?" I asked him.

"I hate to break it you love, but you cant really do an angry face. You do look adorable though." I frowned at this.

"I can so!" I tried to argue with him, but that only made him laugh harder. I stuck my tongue out, and then slapped him on the arm. He looked at me with that grin of his and then started tickling me. I started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Stop! Harry…Seriously!" I said through my laughing fit. Finally he stopped, only after I was crying of laughter again. I looked out the window, and I was in front of my new home. I hadn't even realized we had been driving that long already. I had a frown on my face. I didn't want to have to go to that stupid party, and most of all I didn't want to leave. I was having so much fun with him. Harry must've seen my disappointment, because he took my hand and then said:

"Here, I'll walk you to the door." I smiled up at him and he opened the car door. I looked back at the boys and said my goodbyes.

"Bye Miss Tomato it was nice meeting you!" I heard Louis scream after the car door was closed. I just waved him off and chuckled. We reached my front door, and I turned around to face Harry.

"Thank you….for everything. It was really sweet of you to give me a ride back to my house, you didn't need to do that. And thanks for making me laugh, I really needed that." He smiled a big smile, and then took his phone out of his pocket.

"This time, can I have your number? You know just so I can make sure You'll actually text me this time." I laughed and took his phone from him. I entered my number and then gave it back to him.

"Thanks again Harry!" I gave him a kiss on his cheek and then walked into my house, and closed the door. I looked outside the window and Harry stood there shocked, and then he walked back to the car. I could hear the boys saying 'ooooo' from all the way inside the house. I laughed. When I turned around my mom was standing there, and she did not look impressed.


	6. Chapter 6

"Look mom, I am so sorry! I got lost at the airport and then I twisted my ankle, and fell and then I had to change my dress, because you see when I fell I must've ripped it, and then I noticed I had blood on my arm. And what do you know I ha-" My laughed at me, and gave me a hug. I must've been rambling again.

"Its okay sweetie, I was just worried sick about you! You know how easily you get lost! I'm glad you're here now though. Is your ankle going to be okay?" I smiled that women was so unpredictable sometimes. I had kind of forgotten about my swollen ankle until my mom had mentioned it again.

"I'm sure it will be, I think I just need to ice it." My mom looked down and saw the bruise, she gasped, and then went to the fridge to get an icepack.

"Here, you take this, and you go upstairs and rest. I'll let you pass on the welcome party. Your room is the second one to the right, on the third floor okay sweetie." That was one good thing about my mother. She knew how important cheerleading was to me. Any injury of any sort could seriously ruin my chances at getting a scholarship, and the chances for my team to get to worlds this year. I thanked her, and then limped up the two flights of stairs to my bedroom. I turned the light on and gasped. It was huge and beautiful. My bed was in the middle of the room against the big wall, there was a walk in closet to the right of it, big windows with a balcony attached, then at the opposite wall there was a mirror with a place for me to do my make-up, and then a desk and computer. Thank god my mom had decided to set up my room. I made a mental note to thank her later. I set my suitcases down and walked into the bathroom, that was apparently apart of my room as well. I brushed my teeth, changed and then hopped into bed. I was about to go to sleep when I heard my phone buzzing. I reached around until I finally felt it. One New Message. I opened it and it was from Harry.

_Hey, love this is Harry from tonight?…Just wanted to give you my number- Harry xxx_

_Hey, thanks!, but I added your number in already (; Thanks again for tonight!-Maddi xx_

_Oh I see, someone's desperate (; No worries love, I'm here anytime you need me-Harry xxx_

_What can I say? I was just seduced by your overwhelming good personality! Thanks hun (:-Maddi xx_

_Really? I thought you would've been seduced by my smooth moves, or my curls of course (;-Harry xxxx_

_Oh yes, because your so smooth (; Can't forget the curls, once you've got curls, you never go back!-Maddi xx_

_That actually made me laugh out loud…the boys are looking at me like I'm crazy! I had fun tonight, even though it wasn't for long. We should hangout sometime (:-Harry xxx_

_That has nothing to do with me, you just are crazy! I had fun too! Sure I would love to hangout (:- Maddi xx_

_No…this is definitely your fault yup. Glad you had fun, what are you up to tomorrow?-Harry xxx_

_Oh sure blame the innocent one(; Well it's my first day of school tomorrow, but we could hangout afterwards?-Maddi xx_

_Ha! Very funny. That sounds good to me… where are you going to school? I could pick you up after?-Harry xxx_

_(;, I go to um…HCC I think it was called? If you know your way there, then sure that would be great!….btw what does all the xx's mean?-Maddi xx_

_Yeah, I know where it is I used to go to that school too! What time do you finish at? Lol, you are adorable. If you didn't know what they meant, why would you send them to me? (;-Harry xxx_

_Oh cool! I finish around 3. I have music last, so if you know where the studio is, do you want to meet there? I donno! I figured if you were sending it then it had to be something nice, or some sort of slang-Maddi_

_Yeah I know where it is! I'll be there at 3'o clock sharp (: You are so cute…don't worry its nothing bad. They just mean kisses or a way of showing you like the other person-Harry xxx_

_Okay, I'll be waiting. Phew, I'm glad I wasn't agreeing to marriage, or slavery or something (; I just should really go to be now though, I have to get up early for school!-Maddi xxx_

_Haha! Good think you asked then! I'll see you tomorrow love! Sweet dreams-Harry xxx_

I smiled at the last text message. Whenever I received a message from him, my stomach would go crazy. I had major butterflies. I turned my phone off and fell asleep easily. When I woke up the next day I felt refreshed. My ankle was still swollen, and it hurt to walk on it. I sighed, my coach was going to kill me. I walked over to my closet, and debated on what I would wear on my first day. I settled on a pair of dark skinny jeans, a white one sleeved shirt with flowers on it, and I had my hair down curly. I turned my phone on, and was shocked to see that I had 7 new messages. I sat down on my bed to read them all.

_Hey, love good luck on your first day of school! Hope your ankle's better. Cant wait for tonight!-Harry xxx_

_Miss tomato, Miss tomato, sat on a potato!-Lou xxxxxxxxxxxxx _

_Harry gave me your number hope that's okay!-Niall x_

_Hey, babes just wanted to give you my number!-Zayn xx_

_Hope your ankles not to swollen love!-Liam xx_

_Had to leave early for work, hope your first day goes well!-Mom_

"_I miss you hun! I know, I know its only been literally a day…but its just not the same without you here ):-Tess_

I smiled, those boys were just too much. I replied to each and everyone of them except Louis. I was still mad at him for the new nickname. I got to the last message. I missed Tess so much, she was my best friend since I moved to Australia, we have literally gone to hell and back together. She was right, it definitely isn't the same without her around. I don't know how I'm going to cope without her to be honest. I guess we can skype, and text everyday but that still isn't the same as actually physically seeing her. I sighed and walked downstairs to get my bag. When I got downstairs there was a note on the counter, telling me the bus would be here at 755 sharp. I looked at my watch it was 755. Shoot, I ran outside just in time to see the bus pull up. I got in and sat in the back by myself. Five minutes later, a girl who seemed to be the same age as me walked onto the bus, and sat beside me.

"Hey! You must be new here I've never seen you before. My name's Layla!" I smiled at her, she was such an enthusiastic person. I think I would like her.

"Yeah, this is my first day! Am I that obvious? Nice to meet you, my name's Maddi." She smiled back at me and laughed.

"Yeah, everyone knows everyone here, so its pretty easy to tell when there's someone new. What is your schedule like? Maybe I can show you around." I reached into my backpack and gave her my schedule. I was thankful I met her on the bus of all places. I knew I wouldn't have a clue where all my classes were, and would probably get lost very easily.

"You have all the same classes as me, except for last period music! If you want we could eat lunch together? I mean I'm sure you don't know anyone here…but you don't have to if you don't want too." I laughed.

"Of course! I would love to eat lunch with you!" I smiled at her, and we talked about where I was from, and things that interested me the rest of the way to school. When we pulled up I was amazed at what was before me. It was absolutely huge, and gorgeous! I guess I was too distracted by the school because I walked head on into another girl. I was about to apologize to her, but she spoke first.

"Watch where your going why don't you?…..Oh I haven't seen you around here before…You must be new. You should probably know this before it's a problem. See I run this school, all the boys like me, and I'm the popular one. Don't get in my way and we probably wont have a problem. I mean don't get me wrong, your cute but in a five year old type of way. You may want dress a little nicer as well, we don't live in a garbage dump love. Ciao Belle." She pushed past me, and I just stood there. Wow I hadn't realized how mean the girls here could be. I guess that's high school for ya though. I brushed it off, and went to my first class. The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. It was lunchtime already, and I had met three other girls including Layla. We were all to met up in the cafeteria. I scanned through the crowd, and then finally spotted them. As I walked over to them, someone pushed my tray into my clothes. I gasped, and looked up to see the girl from this morning.

"Oops, sorry love, your kind of invisible I didn't really see you there. At least now you can change that god awful shirt." Her and her little friends walked away. I sighed this was just great. I didn't bring a change of shirt because I didn't think that this would happen. I bent down to pick what was my lunch off of the ground, and then threw it in the trash.

"Oh my gosh what happened?" it was Layla who had said this now.

"That girl from this morning…Listen its no big deal, but do you possibly have a change of clothing?" She shook her head sadly.

"Sorry, babes, I don't have anything. Here lets go to the ladies room, and clean you up." She grabbed my hand and lead me to the washrooms. We got most of the contents of food off of my shirt, but there was still some left.

"Thanks, Layla I appreciate it." She smiled, and then we went and had lunch with the other girls I had met. There names were Camilla, Ava, and Lillianna. We small talked, and exchanged numbers. They all wanted to go shopping with me and show me around London. The afternoon went by pretty fast, and soon I was in last period music class. I already knew that this would be my favourite class. I absolutely loved to sing.


End file.
